The present invention relates to a lotion applicator that allows an unassisted user to apply lotions, oils, ointments, medication and similar gelatinous substances to otherwise inaccessible areas of the user""s body.
Applying lotions, oils, ointments and similar viscous substances to inaccessible areas such as a user""s back have typically been impossible without the assistance of another person. Often sunbathers, patients and similar persons needing to apply lotions to such inaccessible areas may be alone or otherwise unable to be assisted by another person. Accordingly, there is currently a need for a device that allows one to easily and conveniently apply lotions and similar substances to otherwise inaccessible areas of a user""s body.
A myriad of lotion applicators have been designed to address the above described problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,171 issued to Almond, II discloses a lotion applicator including a cylindrical housing having a continuous web retractably received therein. The web is retracted through a lip that cooperates with an absorbent, sponge-like roller to maintain lotion on the web.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,213 issued to Meyer discloses an elongated non-absorbent body having elastomeric handles on each of two opposing ends thereof.
Although various somewhat similar devices exist in the prior art, conventional devices such as those described above have several disadvantages. For example, the device disclosed in Meyer includes a somewhat thick, elongated body with a loop attached to each end that is more difficult and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the thickness of the body and loops make the device difficult, if not impossible, to compactly fold for storage. Finally, repeated grasping and pulling of the loops result in significant wear and tear thereby significantly reducing the effective life of the applicator.
The present invention overcomes the above described disadvantages of conventional applicators by providing a relatively thin strip of non-absorbent foam having an aperture adjacent each end thereof. By inserting a finger or thumb from each hand into an aperture, a user can quickly and easily maneuver the applicator throughout otherwise inaccessible locations of a user""s body. Furthermore, the device can be compactly rolled for storage.
The present invention relates to a lotion applicator including an elongated strip formed of a pliable, non-absorbent material such as PVC foam. The strip includes two opposing ends, a rear surface and a front surface. Adjacent each end of the strip is an aperture for receiving a user""s finger or thumb. A user grasps the device by inserting a thumb or finger from each hand into one of the apertures. The user can then easily maneuver the strap to reach various otherwise inaccessible areas of the user""s body. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lotion applicator that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture. It is another object of the present invention to provide a lotion applicator that is durable and easy-to-use. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lotion applicator that can be completely and compactly furled for storage.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.